


Crush 01

by Lingke



Category: r1se
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingke/pseuds/Lingke
Summary: “大雪会掩埋我听到过的所有谎言……”
Relationships: 名副齐石, 神爱石任
Kudos: 6





	Crush 01

**Author's Note:**

> “大雪会掩埋我听到过的所有谎言……”

张颜齐的车停在歌舞厅楼下，离喧嚣一臂之远的地方。他百无聊赖地转着拇指上的指环，恹恹地垂着眼向车窗外望，视线正对上的是歌舞厅的那道玻璃旋转门，玻璃上映出一道影影绰绰的蓝色身影。看来周震南的塔罗牌算得不错，他今晚确实有遇到美人的运数。

美人抱着手臂，倚着门口的一根柱子立着，不过张颜齐只能看到一个背影。

她的礼裙背后的开叉一直延伸到腰际，露出大片光裸的背脊。她的背上有一对蓝色翅膀，刚好覆盖她突起的蝴蝶骨，就好像从她的骨殖里生长出来了漂亮的羽毛。张颜齐猜那大概是纹身。旋转门里透出的灯光洒在她深蓝色的裙摆上，映出星星点点的碎光。

她不耐烦地点了一根烟，从身边的服务生手里抽了一份酒单，扫了两眼，又丢回去，似乎是没什么兴趣。

张颜齐眯着眼睛打开车窗，朝边上的小厮勾了勾手指，低声问：“她是谁？”

小厮顺着他的视线看过去，低眉顺眼地答：

“是任总的妹妹，听别人都叫她阿蕾。”

她好像能听到他们讲话，侧过头来，目光漫不经心地从张颜齐的脸上扫过去，又继续抽烟，指尖上飘出丝丝缕缕的雾。张颜齐顺手拿了车座上自己的外套从车窗递出去。

“夜里冷，去请她披件外套。”

张颜齐看着小厮接过那件衣服快步走过去，说明来意之后。美人熄了手里的烟，冲自己笑了笑，从善如流地接受了他的好意。

她又低头跟小厮说了点什么，张颜齐猜想大约是些冠冕堂皇的客套话，叹了一口气，无聊地靠着座椅闭目养神。

果然不一会儿那小厮又跑回来：

“阿蕾小姐说谢谢您，不过天气确实冷，她还想让您请她喝杯酒暖暖身子。”

张颜齐再一抬眼果然正对上她的视线，她搓了搓手，又裹紧了外套，看起来真的要冻坏了。

“请她喝一杯。”

张颜齐干脆地答应下来，却又顿了顿补了一句，“外面太冷了，就请她来我的车上喝。”

张颜齐又看了她一眼，把车窗关上，无奈地笑了笑，忍不住腹诽：看来任家这一家子都不是省油的灯。

一刻钟之后，他听到车门打开的动静，随着冷风进来的还有一位冷美人，她一手提着裙摆，另一只手上捏着两支高脚杯，白皙腿节在裙摆的开叉处若隐若现。她俯着身进来，却抬起眼看他。她的眼睛里盈着一汪情动的池水，映出真实的夜幕，比裙摆上的碎钻更清澈却易碎。

张颜齐的脑子里突然空洞洞的，把他最擅长的用词作形容事物的本能也抛却了。他的意识本能只告诉他这是位美人，一位有骄矜的气质，却不只是冷冰冰的美人。

她主动地在他身旁落座，裙摆垂下去，两条修长的腿交叠在一起。张颜齐坐了坐正了身子，好不显得自己像个轻浮的浪荡子。

她递过手里的一杯酒，跟他碰杯，她的眼波比酒精的浓度要高，张颜齐根本没有看到酒杯里是什么，里面的液体就已经流进了喉管，如果这是一杯毒药的话，他现在恐怕已经咽气了。

张颜齐还没来得及后知后觉地心悸，她就飞快地凑过来，一个吻轻飘飘的落在他的嘴角，比蝴蝶振膀带动的风都更没有切实触感。张颜齐并没有酒醉，他清楚地知道这不是一个幻觉。她笑着看他，又抿了一口杯里的酒，举起酒杯向他致谢：

“谢谢你，我现在觉得暖和多了。”

“你就这样谢吗？”

张颜齐不愿意做伪君子，他的手从外套的下摆探进去，去握她的腰。他的掌心很烫，熨帖在她冰冷的皮肉和骨上。

她不为所动，伸出指尖点了点他的下巴：

“你还想让我怎么谢？”

张颜齐从她的眼睛里看到自己，手掌抚过她纤细的腰肢，他突然想起来刚才看到的她背上的蓝色翅膀，好奇地问：“你的背上，那是什么？”

“我的纹身，你要看看吗？”她把外套从肩头拉下来，是妩媚多情的样子。

张颜齐吻了吻她的肩头，把她往自己怀里抱了抱紧，刮了一下她的鼻子：“不，太冷了，我们以后有的是机会。”

他的手臂环住了她的腰，偏过头在她的颈侧落下一个吻，她的发间是被冷冻的玫瑰的味道，一股冷香。车里的光线太昏暗，平白地增加了暧昧的浓度。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字？”

她用胳膊勾着他的脖子，鼻尖蹭在他脸颊上，贴着他的耳朵说悄悄话：“我叫赵蕾。”

“你是任总的妹妹。”

这是个肯定句，张颜齐听说过任豪有个妹妹。虽然他没有见过，但是她跟任豪一样让人束手无策的本事，看起来确实是一家子。他用手指绕着她垂下来的长卷发，试探地问：

“那你为什么姓赵？”

张颜齐猜想她一定不会讲实话。跟聪明女人说话，总是要额外废些功夫，不过这也正是有趣的地方。他没想到赵蕾的语气反而坦然：

“虽然这是秘密，但是如果你送我回家，我就让他亲自讲给你听。”

就好像要让任豪告诉他晚饭吃了什么一样简单。

张颜齐的眼角垂着，玩味地把视线从发梢移到她的脸上，不动声色地吩咐司机：

“去南禾庄园。”

汽车引擎发动的细微动静，掩藏住夜色中突如其来的热烈的吻。张颜齐的手掌一直从她的腰际滑到大腿，戴着指环的拇指在她的身上摩挲，引起一阵细小的战栗，她的身子浸透了寒意，像一块触手生温的冷玉，被他一点点的捂热。张颜齐的神智还很清醒，只是少有这么情难自抑的时候，根本由不得他脑子里不断敲响的警钟提醒他，怀里这位绝对是个难缠的角色，他甚至开始怀疑刚才那杯酒里真的给他下了什么药，为的就是给他下套，虽然他知道那真的只是杯普通的朗姆酒。

他手上的动作没因为杂七杂八的思绪停下，怎么想和怎么做总会有时间差。他的手从她裙摆上的开叉摸进去，在触感细腻的大腿和屁股上捏了两把。他用另一只手托着她的背，在她有些凌乱的呼吸中吻过她的嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈和肩头……

赵蕾的手指从他的胸口一路划到小腹，食指勾着他的腰带扣，咔哒一声解开，手指去抚弄他已经半硬的性器。

张颜齐揽着她的腰，咬牙切齿地贴着压低了声音：“你的胆子可真大。”

赵蕾跨坐在他的腿上，居高临下地看着他扭了扭腰，用下身蹭着他高昂的性器。

“你是不是不敢？”

她把垂在脸前的头发都撩后去，手轻轻地搭在他的肩上，手指有一下没一下的叩着他的肩头，似笑非笑地低下头注视着他的眼睛：“怕任豪吗？”

“我确实不敢，不过我是怕你受不了。”

张颜齐专注回望着她，裙子下面的手却顺着她的大腿根向上，扯到她薄薄的底裤边缘，一直顺着她的腿拉下来晃晃悠悠挂在她的小腿上。

她的腰被张颜齐拖着沉下来，性器就抵在她的腿心磨，她早就湿了，穴口上的液体沾在他的性器顶端，随着摩擦发出令人面红耳赤的水声。

赵蕾捧着他的脸，腿几乎脱了力，软得要坠下去，难耐地蹙着秀气的眉：

“这种时候走神，可不像个男人。”

她自己坐下来，让性器挤进窄小滑腻的口，夹得张颜齐头皮发麻，他低低地叹了两口气，捏着她浑圆的屁股，恶狠狠地去咬她纤长的脖子：

“勾引人的本事都是谁教你的，嗯？”

赵蕾煞有介事地露出一副若有所思的样子，装模作样地想了半天，最后却告诉他是无师自通。

她缓缓地沉下腰把体内的性器送进更深处，不自觉从口中溢出的呻吟，恰到好处的成为点燃欲望的火苗，她的声音实在好听，夹杂着轻轻的喘息，听得人心痒难耐。张颜齐捉住她的腰猛地向下拽，一下子顶到了最深处，她果然受不住又叫了一声，混合着缠绵不清的鼻音，比最好的催情药的药效更厉害十倍。

张颜齐捏紧她的腰，把人按在车座上，赵蕾小小的惊呼了一声，长长的卷发全都铺在身下，张颜齐抬起她那条像艺术家精雕细琢过一般线条极美的小腿吻了吻，她的脚上还踏着黑色的一双高跟鞋，挂在脚腕上的底裤摇摇欲坠。

他眼中的画面，是最有想象力的画师，也画不出的淫乱却美艳的画。张颜齐把她的膝弯挂在自己的手臂上，露出腿间还在颤抖的小穴，重新把自己的性器塞进去。

她的腿间都是湿淋淋的，张颜齐每一次的抽送都撞在她的臀肉上拍打出水声。赵蕾咬着他的手腕，强忍着喉咙里的呻吟，只发出低声地的喘息。但是张颜齐想要听她叫出声，不知羞耻地发出情动的声音，他猛地加快了身下的速度，每一次都抵在最深处，极快地顶弄了几十下。

她的眼睛由透亮变得迷蒙，像湖面上升起了一层雾气，就快要凝结成水珠落下，但是却始终只是散在空气中，她的嘴角沾着一缕被打湿的头发，被张颜齐用手拨开。

“任豪并不把你当做妹妹吧。”他们之间的关系，张颜齐心中隐隐有个猜测，但是他不能直接问出来，他不想伤害她。

赵蕾似乎还沉溺在情欲中不能自拔，她露出毫无防备的表情，口气轻描淡写的：

“你都知道了，我姓赵，跟他不可能是亲兄妹……”

张颜齐俯下身来，认真地盯着她迷乱的眼睛：

“你知道我说的不是这个。”

赵蕾捧着他的脸吻上去，把他的接下来的话都堵回去。她不愿意听张颜齐乱猜了些什么，因为他这样聪明的人多半会猜出真相，而真相往往不堪。

张颜齐不再问了，只是慢慢地吻她，身下的动作却更凶猛，每一次都进入最深处。把两个人的呻吟，喘息，叹气都密封在这个密不透风的吻里。

在今天以前张颜齐不敢想跟一个人发生一段关系，只需要从这座城北边到南边的距离，他一向是个谨慎的人。他把一夜情也算作一段爱情经历，只不过把暧昧到相爱的时间缩短，他们做爱仿佛真正相爱，分开的时候还要说好多不舍的甜言蜜语，还要温存着在身上留下对方的气息。他帮赵蕾重新披上外套，又把凌乱的裙摆抚平。

车停在庄园外，张颜齐打开车门发现外面在下雪，于是找了一把伞，扶着她从车上下来，把伞递给她。

赵蕾犹豫了一下，从他的手里接过来：

“你不送我了吗？作为你送我回家的答谢，我会让任豪给你讲故事，你想知道的那段。”她冲张颜齐俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，还向他保证，“他会答应的。”

张颜齐吻了吻她的脸颊，好像在亲吻一朵落有冰雪的蓝色玫瑰：

“我还是喜欢现在这样，有点神秘感。”

“那我走了。”赵蕾佯装出一副因为他不给面子而赌气的样子。她说着要走，却站在那里没动，她想听听张颜齐会说点什么跟她告别。

但她没想到，张颜齐真的从背后变出着一大捧玫瑰。

“这个送给你……”

他揉了揉鼻子，想表现的真诚，但看起来似乎在心虚。

赵蕾怔了怔，还是从他手里接过了那一大捧花，她凝视着花瓣上融化的雪花凝成水珠落下来，露出遗憾的神色：

“也不知道这么漂亮的花，原本是为谁准备的？”

她的语气淡淡的，脸上却挂着调侃的笑意，望了他一眼，就转身走了。张颜齐想为自己辩白几句，最终还是什么都没来得及说，只能静默地看着她远去的地方，看着她的背影消失在风雪之中。

赵蕾把玫瑰和伞都丢在门口，她没开房间里的灯，像一道鬼影，安静地摸黑飘过空荡荡的大厅，脱力地躺在窗口那张单人沙发上，窗户没有关，外面的风和雪一起灌进来，窗帘被风吹出了窗外，红纱的帘布肆意飘扬在寒风中，像一面旌旗在空中猎猎作响。她的腿搭在扶手上有一下没一下的晃动，越来越轻，越来越缓。困意席卷，她刚闭上眼睛，屋里的灯就亮了，她实在有点乏了，皱着眉用手挡着光，不肯睁开眼睛。

脚步声就停在她的身边，有人关上了窗。紧接着她感觉到身子一轻，睁开眼睛看到的是任豪的面孔，她被任豪抱在怀里。

他们谁都没有说话，任豪抱着她径直地抱着她上了二楼，穿过回廊进了她的房间。

“你不想问问我去干什么了吗？”

赵蕾终于打破了沉默，任豪装作没听见她的话，自顾自的把她放在卧室的床上，只嘱咐了一句：

“不要再在窗口睡觉了，会着凉。”

说完就要走，赵蕾却勾着他的脖子不肯放开他。任豪被迫地跟她对视，他们用视线交锋，仿佛在跟对方眼中的自己较劲。

照例是任豪先认输了，他垂下眼打量了一眼她身上的外套，喉结上下滚动了一圈，伸手扯松了自己的领带。

“其实我一点也不想听你说，你去跟张颜齐鬼混了。”

任豪从她的大腿摸上去，一点点地揭开她的裙摆，她没有穿底裤，下身还留着情事的痕迹，他分开她的腿，用手指在她的穴缝揉搓，才被开发过的地方，敏感得很，很快就被黏腻的液体打湿了。

“他也肏了你这里，是吗？”他的手指探进去一个指节，他的语气和动作都很温柔，只带着一点让人难以察觉的愠怒，但是赵蕾知道，他是生气了，不过这就是她想看到的。

她揽着任豪的脖子，用牙齿咬了一口他的耳垂，嘴巴就蹭在他的耳边：

“你说对了，就是刚才他送我回来的时候，在他的车上，他用力地干我。对了，我连内裤都落在他的车上了，谁能想到我们才第一次见面呢？”

赵蕾笑眯眯地望着他，嘴角勾起没有温度的弧度。任豪抬起手狠狠地捏住她的下巴，白皙的皮肤上立刻出现了一个红印，他掰着她的脸一手去解自己的裤子。

“阿蕾，你喜欢他吗？”

“我不需要喜欢也可以和别人上床，你说对不对，我的哥哥。”

她把他把皮带抽出来，像替他抽出别在腰间的利刃。

她身上的外套礼裙被脱下来，成为宣泄怒气的出口被任豪远远的丢在一边。

“这件礼裙可是你送我的，扔掉的话我会伤心……”

她的脸上露出惋惜的神情，但是她的话还没有说完，性器就已经猛地撞进了她的身体里，把她的话全部碾碎。她被扼住脖颈钉在床上，无力地接受着身后不知疲倦地抽送。

她像是在笑又像是在哭，脸上露出迷乱而餍足的神情，她感觉自己被撑得满满的，像被充满气的可怜充气娃娃，再多一点就会被过多的气撑破，碎裂成很多片。

赵蕾长长的头发顺着她光滑的背垂在脑袋的两侧，她跪坐在揉皱的床单上，低着头露出背上一直延续到尾椎的蓝色翅膀。任豪的手指从她的背上抚过去，一点点抚过几乎以假乱真的蓝色羽毛。

“是不是觉得嘉嘉的手艺很不错，我自己也觉得很漂亮。”

她真的没有力气了，扭过头来看着任豪的眼睛，语气轻轻的，好像爱人之间温柔的私语，只是她的嘴角噙着轻蔑的笑。

“你总是能激怒我，而且总是用一套招数，看我生气真的让你感觉到很高兴，是吗？”任豪的脸上露出悲哀的神色，他好像可以看明白很多人，却好像根本不明白这个他本该最了解的人。

“是啊。”她脸上的笑灿然如花，一片空白。

任豪从背后搂住她的肩，用手掌盖住上面星星点点的红色痕迹，那并不是他留下来的，他一直觉得那种红色太刺目。

“你在报复我吗？”

赵蕾抬起手用冰冷的手指扣住了他的手腕，她闭上了眼睛，近乎虔诚地吻了吻他的鬓角，她说：

“我是在报答你。”


End file.
